wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą/01
Kategoria:Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą I Nazywam ją po prostu Księga, bez żadnych określeń i epitetów, i jest w tej abstynencji i ograniczeniu bezradne westchnienie, cicha kapitulacja przed nieobjętnością transcendentu, gdyż żadne słowo, żadna aluzja nie potrafi zalśnić, zapachnieć, spłynąć tym dreszczem przestrachu, przeczuciem tej rzeczy bez nazwy, której sam pierwszy posmak na końcu języka przekracza pojemność naszego zachwytu. Cóż pomógłby patos przymiotników i napuszystość epitetów wobec tej rzeczy bez miary, wobec tej świetności bez rachuby. Czytelnik zresztą, czytelnik prawdziwy, na jakiego liczy ta powieść, zrozumie i tak, gdy mu spojrzę głęboko w oczy i na dnie samym zalśnię tym blaskiem. W tym krótkim a mocnym spojrzeniu, w przelotnym ściśnięciu ręki pochwyci on, przejmie, odpozna – i przymknie oczy z zachwytu nad tą recepcją głęboką. Bo czyż pod stołem, który nas dzieli, nie trzymamy się wszyscy tajnie za ręce? Księga... Gdzieś w zaraniu dzieciństwa, o pierwszym świcie życia jaśniał horyzont od jej łagodnego światła. Leżała pełna chwały na biurku ojca, a ojciec, pogrążony w niej cicho, pocierał poślinionym palcem cierpliwie grzbiet tych odbijanek, aż ślepy papier zaczynał mglić się, mętnieć, majaczyć błogim przeczuciem i z nagła złuszczał się kłakami bibuły i odsłaniał rąbek pawiooki i urzęsiony, a wzrok schodził, mdlejąc, w dziewiczy świt bożych kolorów, w cudowną mokrość najczystszych lazurów. O, to przetarcie się bielma, o ta inwazja blasku, o błoga wiosno, o ojcze... Czasem ojciec wstawał od Księgi i odchodził. Wówczas zostawałem z nią sam na sam i wiatr szedł przez jej stronice i obrazy wstawały. I gdy tak wiatr cicho kartkował te arkusze, wywiewając kolory i figury, spływał dreszcz przez kolumny jej tekstu, wypuszczając spomiędzy liter klucze jaskółek i skowronków. Tak ulatywała, rozsypując się, stronica za stronicą i wsiąkała łagodnie w krajobraz, który syciła barwnością. Czasami spała i wiatr rozdmuchiwał ją cicho jak różę stulistną i otwierała listki, płatek za płatkiem, powieka pod powieką, wszystkie ślepe, aksamitne i uśpione, kryjąc w sednie swym na dnie lazurową źrenicę, pawi rdzeń, krzyczące gniazdo kolibrów. To było bardzo dawno. Matki jeszcze wówczas nie było. Spędzałem dni sam na sam z ojcem w naszym wielkim wówczas, jak świat, pokoju. Pryzmatyczne kryształki zwisające z lampy napełniały pokój rozprószonymi kolorami, rozpryskaną po wszystkich kątach tęczą i gdy lampa obracała się na swych łańcuchach, wędrował cały pokój fragmentami tęczy, jak gdyby sfery siedmiu planet przesuwały się kręcąc przez siebie. Lubiłem stawać między nogami ojca, obejmując je z obu stron, jak kolumny. Czasami pisał listy. Siedziałem na biurku i śledziłem z zachwytem zakrętasy podpisu, zawiłe i wirujące, jak trele koluraturowego śpiewaka. W tapetach pączkowały uśmiechy, wykłuwały się oczy, koziołkowały figle. Aby mnie ubawić, ojciec wypuszczał w tęczową przestrzeń bańki mydlane z długiej słomki. Odbijały się o ściany i pękały, zostawiając w powietrzu swe kolory. Potem przyszła matka i wczesna ta, jasna idylla skończyła się. Uwiedziony pieszczotami matki, zapomniałem o ojcu, życie moje potoczyło się nowym, odmiennym torem, bez świąt i bez cudów, i byłbym może na zawsze zapomniał o Księdze, gdyby nie ta noc i ten sen. II Obudziłem się raz w ciemny świt zimowy – pod zwałami ciemności paliła się, głęboko w dole, ponura zorza – i mając jeszcze pod powiekami mrowie mglistych figur i znaków, zacząłem majaczyć niejasno i zawile wśród udręki i późnego żalu o starej, zaginionej Księdze. Nikt mnie nie rozumiał i, rozdrażniony tą tępotą, zacząłem natarczywiej naprzykrzać się i molestować rodziców w niecierpliwości i gorączce. Bosy i w koszuli tylko przerzuciłem, drżąc z podniecenia, bibliotekę ojca i rozczarowany, gniewny opisywałem bezradnie przed osłupiałym audytorium tę rzecz nie do opisania, której żadne słowo, żaden obraz, nakreślony drżącym i wydłużonym mym palcem, nie mógł dorównać. Wyczerpywałem się bez końca w relacjach pełnych splątania i sprzeczności i płakałem z bezsilnej rozpaczy. Stali nade mną bezradni i zmieszani, wstydząc się swej bezsilności. W głębi duszy nie byli bez winy. Moja gwałtowność, ton żądania niecierpliwy i pełen gniewu dawał mi pozór słuszności, przewagę dobrze uzasadnionej pretensji. Przybiegali z różnymi książkami i wciskali mi je w ręce. Odrzucałem je z oburzeniem. Jedną z nich, gruby i ciężki foliant, ojciec mój wciąż na nowo podsuwał mi z nieśmiałą zachętą. Otworzyłem ją. Była to Biblia. Ujrzałem na jej kartach wielką wędrówkę zwierząt, płynącą gościńcami, rozgałęzioną pochodami po kraju dalekim, ujrzałem niebo w kluczach całe i w łopotach, ogromną odwróconą piramidę, której daleki wierzchołek dotykał Arki. Podniosłem oczy na ojca, pełne wyrzutu: – Ty wiesz, ojcze – wołałem – ty wiesz dobrze, nie ukrywaj się, nie wykręcaj! Ta książka cię zdradziła. Dlaczego dajesz mi ten skażony apokryf, tysiączną kopię, nieudolny falsyfikat? Gdzie podziałeś Księgę? Ojciec odwrócił oczy. III Minęły tygodnie i wzburzenie moje opadło i uciszyło się, ale obraz Księgi płonął dalej w mej duszy jasnym płomieniem, wielki, szeleszczący Kodeks, wzburzona Biblia, przez której karty szedł wiatr, plądrując ją, jak ogromną, rozsypującą się różę. Ojciec, widząc mnie spokojniejszym, zbliżył się raz ostrożnie i rzekł tonem łagodnej propozycji: – W gruncie rzeczy istnieją tylko książki. Księga jest mitem, w który wierzymy w młodości, ale z biegiem lat przestaje się ją traktować poważnie. – Miałem już wówczas inne przekonanie, wiedziałem, że Księga jest postulatem, że jest zadaniem. Czułem na barkach ciężar wielkiego posłannictwa. Nie odpowiedziałem nic, pełen pogardy i zaciekłej, ponurej dumy. W tym czasie bowiem byłem już w posiadaniu tego strzępu książki, tych żałosnych resztek, które dziwny traf losu przemycił w me ręce. Kryłem skarb swój troskliwie przed wszystkimi oczyma, bolejąc nad głębokim upadkiem tej księgi, dla której okaleczałych resztek nie zdołałbym zjednać niczyjego zrozumienia. Stało się to tak. Pewnego dnia tej zimy zastałem Adelę w trakcie sprzątania, z szczotką w ręku, wspartą o pulpit, na którym leżał podarty jakiś szpargał. Nachyliłem się przez jej ramię, nie tyle z ciekawości, ile żeby znowu odurzyć się zapachem jej ciała, którego młody urok objawił się był niedawno obudzonym mym zmysłom. – Patrz – mówiła, znosząc bez protestu moje przytulenie się – czy możliwe jest, żeby komuś wyrosły włosy do ziemi? Chciałabym mieć takie. Spojrzałem na rycinę. Na dużej karcie in folio był tam wizerunek kobiety o kształtach raczej silnych i przysadkowatych, o twarzy pełnej energii i doświadczenia. Z głowy tej damy spływał ogromny kożuch włosów, staczał się ciężko z pleców i wlókł się końcami grubych splotów po ziemi. Był to jakiś nieprawdopodobny wybryk natury, płaszcz fałdzisty i obfity, wyprzędzony z korzonków włosów, i trudno było wyobrazić sobie, żeby ten ciężar nie sprawiał dotkliwego bólu i nie obezwładniał obarczonej nim głowy. Ale właścicielka tej wspaniałości zdawała się z dumą ją nosić, a tekst wydrukowany obok tłustymi czcionkami głoszą historię tego cudu i zaczynał się od słów: "Ja, Anna Csillag, urodzona w Karłowicach na Morawach, miałam słaby porost włosów"... Była to długa historia, podobna w konstrukcji do historii Hioba. Anna Csillag z dopustu bożego dotknięta była słabym porostem. Całe miasteczko litowało się nad tym upośledzeniem, które wybaczano jej ze względu na nienaganny żywot, chociaż nie mogło ono być całkiem niezawinione. I oto stało się na skutek gorących modłów, że zdjęta była z jej głowy klątwa. Anna Csillag dostąpiła łaski oświecenia, otrzymała znaki i wskazówki i sporządziła specyfik, lek cudowny, który jej głowie przywrócił urodzajność. Zaczęła porastać we włosy i nie dość na tym, jej mąż, bracia, kuzynowie także z dnia na dzień opilśniali się tęgim, czarnym futrem zarostu. Na drugiej stronie pokazana była Anna Csillag w sześć tygodni po objawieniu jej recepty, w otoczeniu swych braci, szwagrów i bratanków, mężów brodatych po pas i wąsatych, i z podziwem patrzyło się na ten prawdziwy wybuch nie sfałszowanej, niedźwiedziej męskości. Anna Csillag uszczęśliwiła całe miasteczko, na które spłynęło prawdziwe błogosławieństwo w postaci falujących czupryn i grzyw ogromnych i którego mieszkańcy zamiatali ziemię brodami jak miotły szerokimi. Anna Csillag stała się apostołką włochatości. Uszczęśliwiwszy rodzinne miasto, zapragnęła uszczęśliwić świat cały i prosiła, zachęcała, błagała, aby przyjąć dla zbawienia swego ten dar boży, ten lek cudowny, którego sama jedna znała tajemnicę. Tę historię przeczytałem przez ramię Adeli i nagle tknęła mnie myśl, od której uderzenia stanąłem cały w płomieniach. Toż to była Księga, jej ostatnie stronice, jej nieurzędowy dodatek, tylna oficyna pełna odpadków i rupieci! Fragmenty tęczy zakręciły się w wirujących tapetach, wyrwałem z rąk Adeli szpargał i głosem odmawiającym mi posłuszeństwa wyzionąłem: – Skąd wzięłaś tę książkę? – Głupi – rzekła, wzruszając ramionami – przecież ona leży tu zawsze i co dzień wydzieramy z niej kartki na mięso do jatek i na śniadanie dla ojca... IV Pobiegłem do mego pokoju. Wzburzony do głębi, z płonącą twarzą zacząłem wertować latającymi rękami kartki szpargału. Niestety, było ich zaledwie kilkanaście. Ani jedna stronica właściwego tekstu, same tylko ogłoszenia i anonse. Zaraz po proroctwach długowłosej Sybilli następowała kartka poświęcona cudownemu lekowi na wszystkie choroby i ułomności. Elsa-fluid z łabędziem – nazywał się ten balsam i działał cuda. Stronica pełna świadectw uwierzytelnionych, wzruszających relacyj osób, na których cud się dokonał. Z Siedmiogrodu, z Slawonii, z Bukowiny przychodzili ozdrowieńcy pełni zapału, by przyświadczyć, gorącym i wzruszonym słowem opowiedzieć swe dzieje. Szli obandażowani i zgarbieni, potrząsając już niepotrzebnym szczudłem, odrzucali plastry z oczu i opaski ze skrofuł. Poprzez te wędrówki kalek widziało się dalekie i smutne miasteczka o białym, jak papier, niebie, stwardniałe od prozy i codzienności. Były to zapomniane w głębi czasu miasta, gdzie ludzie przywiązani byli do swych małych losów, od których nie odrywali się ani na chwilę. Szewc był do cna szewcem, pachniał skórą, miał twarz małą i zbiedzoną, krótkowzroczne, blade oczy nad bezbarwnym, węszącym wąsem i czuł się na wskroś szewcem. I jeżeli nie bolały ich wrzody, nie łamały kości, puchlina nie kładła na barłóg, byli szczęśliwi bezbarwnym, szarym szczęściem, palili tani tytoń, żółty tytoń cesarsko-królewski, lub marzyli tępo przed kolekturą loterii. Koty przebiegały im drogę, to z lewej, to z prawej strony, śnił im się czarny pies i świerzbiała ich ręka. Czasami pisali listy z listowników, nalepiali troskliwie markę i powierzali je z wahaniem i pełni nieufności skrzynce pocztowej, w którą uderzali pięścią, jak gdyby ją budzili. I przez sny ich przelatywały potem białe gołębie z listami w dzióbkach i znikały w obłokach. Następne stronice wznosiły się ponad sferę spraw codziennych w regiony czystej poezji. Były tam harmonie, cytry i harfy, ongi instrumentu chórów anielskich, dziś dzięki postępom przemysłu udostępnione po popularnych cenach prostemu człowiekowi, bogobojnemu ludowi dla pokrzepienia serc i godziwej rozrywki. Były tam katarynki, prawdziwe cuda techniki, pełne ukrytych wewnątrz fletów, gardziołek i piszczałek, organków trelujących słodko, jak gniazda szlochających słowików, nieceniony skarb dla inwalidów, źródło lukratywnych dochodów dla kalek i niezbędne w ogóle w każdym muzykalnym domu. I widziało się te katarynki pięknie malowane, wędrujące na plecach niepokaźnych szarych staruszków, których twarze, wyjedzone przez życie, były jakby zasnute pajęczyną i całkiem niewyraźne, twarze o łzawiących, nieruchomych oczach, które z wolna wyciekały, twarze wyjałowione z życia, tak odbarwione i niewinne, jak kora drzew spękana od pogód wszelkich, i pachnące już tylko deszczem i niebem, jak ona. Dawno zapomnieli, jak się nazywali i kim byli, i tak zagubieni w sobie surgali z ugiętymi kolanami drobnymi, równymi kroczkami w swych ogromnych, ciężkich butach po linii całkiem prostej i jednostajnej, wśród krętych i zawiłych dróg przechodniów. W białe, bezsłoneczne przedpołudnia, przedpołudnia sczerstwiałe od zimna, pogrążone w codzienne sprawy dnia, wyplątywali się niepostrzeżenie z tłumu, stawiali katarynkę na krzyżulcach na zbiegu ulic, pod żółtą smugą nieba, przekreśloną drutem telegraficznym, wśród ludzi śpieszących tępo z nastawionymi kołnierzami, i zaczynali swą melodię, nie od początku, lecz w miejscu, gdzie wczoraj przerwali, i grali: "Daisy, Daisy, ty mi odpowiedź daj...", podczas gdy z kominów puszyły się białe pióropusze pary. I rzecz dziwna – ta melodia, zaledwie rozpoczęta, wskakiwała zaraz w wolną lukę, w swoje miejsce w tej godzinie i w tym krajobrazie, jak gdyby od zawsze należała do tego dnia zamyślonego i zgubionego w sobie samym, a w takt jej biegły myśli i szare troski śpieszących. I gdy po pewnym czasie kończyła się długim, wyciągniętym wizgotem, wyprutym z trzewi katarynki, która zaczynała z całkiem nowej beczki – myśli i troski zatrzymywały się na chwilę, jakby w tańcu, by zmienić krok, a potem bez zastanowienia zaczynały kręcić się w odwrotnym kierunku w takt nowej melodii, która wybiegła z fujarek katarynki: "Małgorzato, skarbie mojej duszy..." I w tępym indyferentyzmie tego przedpołudnia nikt nie zauważył nawet, że sens świata zmienił się do gruntu, że biegł on już nie w takt "Daisy, Daisy", ale wprost przeciwnie "Mał-go-rzato..." Obracamy znów kartkę... Cóż to? Czy pada deszcz wiosenny? Nie, to ćwierkanie ptaszków sypie się jak szary śrut na parasole, bo oto oferuje się tu prawdziwe kanarki harceńskie, klatki pełne szczygłów i szpaków, koszyki pełne śpiewaków i gadułów skrzydlatych. Wrzecionowate i lekkie, jakby wypchane watą, podskakujące w drgawkach, zwrotne, jak na gładkich, kwilących sworzniach, rozświergotane jak kukułki zegarów – były one osłodą samotności, zastępowały kawalerom ciepło ogniska rodzinnego, wywabiały z najtwardszych serc błogość uczucia macierzyńskiego, tyle miały pisklęcego i wzruszającego, i jeszcze gdy obracało się nad nimi stronicę, posyłały za odchodzącym złączone swe, wabiące ćwierkanie. Ale w dalszym ciągu staczał się ten skrypt żałosny w coraz głębszy upadek. Teraz zszedł na bezdroża wątpliwej jakiejś szarlatańskiej mantyki. W długim płaszczu, z uśmiechem na wpół pochłoniętym przez czarną brodę, któż to prezentował się do usług publiczności? Pan Bosco z Mediolanu, swego znaku mistrz czarnej magii, i mówił długo i niewyraźnie, demonstrując coś na końcach palców, co nie czyniło rzeczy zrozumialszą. I choć w przekonaniu własnym dochodził do zadziwiających konkluzyj, które ważyć się zdawał przez chwilę między czułymi palcami, zanim ich lotny sens nie uszedł z palców w powietrze, i choć pointował on subtelnie przeguby dialektyki ostrzegawczym podniesieniem brwi, przygotowującym na rzeczy niezwykłe, nie rozumiało się go, a co gorsza, nie pragnęło nic rozumieć i pozostawiało się go z jego gestykulacją, z przyciszonym tonem i całą skalą ciemnych uśmiechów, ażeby przekartkować szybko ostatnie, rozpadające się w strzępy stronice. Na tych ostatnich stronicach, które w sposób widoczny popadały w majaczliwe bredzenie, w jawny bezsens, jakiś gentlemen ofiarowywał swoją niezawodną metodę, jak stać się energicznym i stanowczym w decyzjach, i mówił wiele o zasadach i charakterze. Ale wystarczyło tylko obrócić stronicę, ażeby być zupełnie zdezorientowanym w rzeczach stanowczości i zasad. Tam drobnym kroczkiem wychodziła spętana trenem sukni niejaka pani Magda Wang i oświadczała z wysokości ściągniętego dekoltu, że kpi sobie z męskiej stanowczości i zasad, i że jej specjalnością jest łamać najsilniejsze charaktery. (Tu ruchem nóżki układała tren na ziemi.) W tym celu istnieją metody, ciągnęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, niezawodne metody, nad którymi nie chce się rozwodzić, odsyłając do swych pamiętników, zatytułowanych Z purpurowych dni (Wydaw. Instytutu Antropozofii w Budapeszcie), w których złożyła rezultaty swych doświadczeń kolonialnych w dziedzinie tresury ludzi (ten wyraz z naciskiem i ironicznym błyskiem oczu). I rzecz dziwna, ta opieszale i bezceremonialnie mówiąca dama zdawała się być pewna aprobaty tych, o których z takim cynizmem mówią, i wśród osobliwego zawrotu i migotania czuło się, że kierunki oznaczeń moralnych przesunęły się dziwnie i że jesteśmy tu w innym klimacie, w którym kompas uczuć działa na opak. To było ostatnie słowo Księgi, które zostawiało smak dziwnego oszołomienia, mieszaninę głodu i podniecenia w duszy. V Nachylony nad tą Księgą, z twarzą płonącą jak tęcza, gorzałem cicho od ekstazy do ekstazy. Zatopiony w czytaniu zapomniałem o obiedzie. Nie omyliło mnie przeczucie. Był to Autentyk, święty oryginał, choć w tak głębokim poniżeniu i degradacji. I kiedy późnym zmierzchem, błogo uśmiechnięty, układałem szpargał w najgłębszej szufladzie, nakrywając go dla niepoznaki innymi książkami – zdawało mi się, że to zorzę układam do snu w komodzie, zorzę, która wciąż na nowo od samej siebie się zapalała i szła przez wszystkie płomienie i purpury, i wracała raz jeszcze, i nie chciała się skończyć. Jakże zobojętniały mi wszystkie książki! Bo zwykłe książki są jak meteory. Każda z nich ma jedną chwilę, moment taki, kiedy z krzykiem wzlatuje jak feniks, płonąc wszystkimi stronicami. Dla tej jednej chwili, dla tego jednego momentu kochamy je potem, choć już wówczas są tylko popiołem. I z gorzką rezygnacją wędrujemy niekiedy późno przez te wystygłe stronice, przesuwając z drewnianym klekotem, jak różaniec, martwe ich formułki. Egzegeci Księgi twierdzą, że wszystkie książki dążą do Autentyku. Żyją one tylko wypożyczonym życiem, które w momencie wzlotu wraca do swego starego źródła. Znaczy to, że książek ubywa, a Autentyk rośnie. Jednakowoż nie chcemy nużyć czytelnika wykładem Doktryny. Chcielibyśmy tylko zwrócić na jedną rzecz uwagę: Autentyk żyje i rośnie. Co z tego wynika? Oto, gdy następnym razem otworzymy nasz szpargał, kto wie, gdzie będzie już wówczas Anna Csillag i jej wierni. Może ujrzymy ją, pątniczkę długowłosą, zamiatającą swym płaszczem gościńce Moraw, wędrującą przez kraj daleki, przez białe miasteczka pogrążone w codzienności i prozie i rozdającą próbki balsamu Elsa-fluid między prostaczków bożych, trapionych wyciekiem i świerzbem. Ach, co zrobią wówczas poczciwi brodacze miasteczka, unieruchomieni przez olbrzymie zarosty, co zrobi wierna ta gmina, skazana na pielęgnowanie i administrację nadmiernych swych urodzajów? Kto wie, czy nie kupią sobie wszyscy prawdziwych katarynek z Szwarcwaldu i nie podążą w świat za swą apostołką, ażeby szukać jej po kraju, grając na wszystkich miejscach "Daisy, Daisy". O, Odysejo brodaczy, błądzących z katarynkami od miasta do miasta w poszukiwaniu swej matki duchowej! Kiedyż znajdzie się rapsod godny tej epopei? Bo komuż zostawili gród oddany ich pieczy, komu powierzyli rząd dusz w mieście Anny Csillag? Czy nie mogli przewidzieć, że pozbawione swej duchowej elity, swych patriarchów wspaniałych – miasto popadnie w zwątpienie i odszczepieństwo i otworzy swe bramy – komu? – ach, cynicznej i przewrotnej Magdzie Wang (Wydawnictwo Instytutu Antropozoficznego w Budapeszcie), która założy w nim szkołę tresury i łamania charakterów? Ale powróćmy do naszych pielgrzymów. Któż nie zna tej starej gwardii, tych Cymbrów wędrownych, głębokich brunetów o potężnych na pozór ciałach, zrobionych z tkanki bez tężyzny i soków? Cała ich siła, cała moc weszła w uwłosienie. Antropologowie głowią się od dawna nad tą osobliwą rasą, odzianą zawsze w czarne ubrania, w grube, srebrne łańcuchy na brzuchach, z palcami w potężnych, mosiężnych sygnetach. Lubię ich, tych na przemian Kasprów i Baltazarów, ich głęboką powagę, ich funebryczną dekoratywność, te wspaniałe okazy męskie z pięknymi oczami o tłustym połysku palonej kawy, lubię ten szlachetny brak żywotności w ciałach wybujałych i gąbczastych morbidezzę wygasających rodów, ich sapiący oddech z potężnych piersi i nawet ten zapach waleriany, jaki roztaczają ich brody. Jak Aniołowie Oblicza stają czasem niespodzianie w drzwiach naszych kuchni, ogromni i sapiący, i prędko zmęczeni – ocierają pot z zroszonego czoła, przewracając niebieskimi białkami oczu – i w tym momencie zapominają swe poselstwo i zdziwieni, szukając wybiegu, pretekstu dla swego przybycia – wyciągają dłoń po jałmużnę. Wracamy do Autentyku. Ależ nie opuszczaliśmy go nigdy. I tu wskazujemy na dziwną cechę szpargału, już teraz jasną czytelnikowi, że rozwija się on podczas czytania, że ma granice ze wszech stron otwarte dla wszystkich fluktuacyj i przepływów. Teraz na przykład już nikt nie oferuje tam szczygłów harceńskich, bo z katarynek tych brunetów, z przełamań i zagięć melodii wyfruwają w nieregularnych odstępach te pierzaste miotełki i rynek zasypany jest nimi, jak kolorowymi czcionkami. Ach, co za rozmnożenie migotliwe i pełne szczebiotu... Dokoła wszystkich cypli, drążków i chorągiewek tworzą się prawdziwe kolorowe zatory, trzepoty i walki o miejsce. I wystarczy wystawić przez okno pałąk laski, ażeby oblepiony trzepocącym i ciężkim gronem wciągnąć go z powrotem do izby. Zbliżamy się teraz w naszym opowiadaniu szybkimi krokami do tej wspaniałej i katastroficznej epoki, która w biografii naszej nosi nazwę epoki genialnej. Daremnie przeczylibyśmy, że czujemy już teraz to ściśnięcie serca, ten błogi niepokój, świętą tremę, jaka poprzedza rzeczy ostateczne. Wkrótce zabraknie nam w tyglach kolorów, a w duszy blasku, aby położyć najwyższe akcenty, nakreślić najświetlistsze i już transcendentalne kontury w tym malowidle. Cóż to jest epoka genialna i kiedy to było? Tu zmuszeni jesteśmy stać się na chwilę całkiem ezoteryczni jak pan Bosco z Mediolanu, i zniżyć nasz głos do wnikliwego szeptu. Musimy pointować nasze wywody wieloznacznymi uśmiechami i, jak szczyptę soli, rozcierać w koniuszkach palców delikatną materię imponderabiliów. Nie nasza wina, jeżeli czasami będziemy mieli wygląd tych sprzedawców niewidzialnych tkanin, demonstrujących w wyszukanych gestach oszukańczy swój towar. Więc czy epoka genialna zdarzyła się, czy nie zdarzyła? Trudno odpowiedzieć. I tak i nie. Bo są rzeczy, które się całkiem, do końca, nie mogą zdarzyć. Są za wielkie, ażeby się zmieścić w zdarzeniu, i za wspaniałe. Próbują one tylko się zdarzyć, próbują gruntu rzeczywistości, czy je uniesie. I wnet się cofają, bojąc się utracić swą integralność w ułomności realizacji. A jeśli nadłamały swój kapitał, pogubiły to i owo w tych próbach inkarnacji, to wnet, zazdrosne, odbierają swą własność, odwołują ją z powrotem, reinterują się i potem w biografii naszej zostają te białe plamy, wonne stygmaty, te pogubione srebrne ślady bosych nóg anielskich, rozsiane ogromnymi krokami po naszych dniach i nocach, podczas gdy ta pełnia chwały przybiera i uzupełnia się nieustannie i kulminuje nad nami, przekraczając w triumfie zachwyt po zachwycie. A jednak w pewnym sensie mieści się ona cała i integralna w każdej ze swych ułomnych i fragmentarycznych inkarnacyj. Zachodzi tu zjawisko reprezentacji i zastępczego bytu. Jakieś zdarzenie, może być co do swej proweniencji i swoich własnych środków małe i ubogie, a jednak, zbliżone do oka, może otwierać w swoim wnętrzu nieskończoną i promienną perspektywę dzięki temu, że wyższy byt usiłuje w nim się wyrazić i gwałtownie w nim błyszczy. Tak tedy będziemy zbierali te aluzje, te ziemskie przybliżenia, te stacje i etapy po drogach naszego życia, jak ułamki potłuczonego zwierciadła. Będziemy zbierali po kawałku to, co jest jedno i niepodzielne, naszą wielką epokę, genialną epokę naszego życia. Możeśmy ją w diminucyjnym zapędzie, sterroryzowani nieobjętością transcendentu – zbyt ograniczyli, zakwestionowali i zachwiali. Gdyż mimo wszystkich zastrzeżeń: ona była. Ona była i nic nam nie zabierze tej pewności, tego świetlanego smaku, który mamy jeszcze na języku, tego zimnego ognia na podniebieniu, tego westchnienia, szerokiego jak niebo i świeżego, jak haust czystej ultramaryny. Czy przygotowaliśmy w pewnej mierze czytelnika do rzeczy, które nastąpią, czy możemy zaryzykować podróż w epokę genialną? Nasza trema udzieliła się czytelnikowi. Czujemy jego zdenerwowanie. Mimo pozorów ożywienia i nam jest ciężko na sercu i pełni jesteśmy trwogi. W imię Boże tedy – wsiadamy i odjazd!